jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:CC-5052
Schlacht von Maridun Hallo, ich wollte fragen, ob einer weis, wo ich die Schlacht von Maridun einordnen muss. Da sie kein konkretes Datum hat, müsste ich jetzt raten ob sie nach der Honoghr-Mission oder der Schlacht von Saleucami oder ganz woanders hinkommt. Wenn jemand wüsste, wo die Maridun-Sache hinkommt, würde mir das sehr helfen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:25, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ich glaub vor New Holstice. Boss 16:28, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, ich werds erstaml da hin schreiben, wenns woanders hinsollte kann man es ja noch immer verschieben. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:30, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswertkandidatur Oktober 2009 (ergebnislos) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.10.2009 bis zum 13.10.2009 * : Durch die Informationen aus TCW, die Lord Tiin ergänzt hat, finde ich, dass der Artikel lesenswert ist. Zwar wird es vielleicht einige Kontras geben, für die ich Verständnis hab. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:02, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel zwar aktualisiert und stimme deswegen nicht direkt ab, aber ich muss doch mal die Wähler mobilisieren! Scheinbar hat niemand die neue Nominierung bemerkt! Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 08:36, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein sicherlich guter und solider Artikel, der auf dem guten Weg zu lesenswert ist. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten würde ich aber gerne noch geändert sehen, bevor ich mein Pro gebe: Da ist zum einen die Sache mit den Einzelnachweisen. Ich hänge meine Stimme bei den Wahlen nicht an die Präsens der Nachweise, jedoch sind bei diesem Artikel einige Absätze mit ihnen versehen und andere nicht. Dann sollten die restlichen Absätze auch mit Einzelnachweisen versehen werden, damit der Artikel ein einheitliches Bild abgibt. Besonders der Beginn des Abschnitts „Klonkriege“ wirkt etwas unbeholfen. Hier sollte die Strukturierung der Überschriften angepasst werden. Ansonsten ist es ein schöner, anschaulicher Artikel über Bly. – 'Andro' Disku 12:27, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : An sich spricht nichts dagegen, den Artikel mit Lesenswert auszuzeichnen. Allerdings sind mir die Absätze "Schlacht von Quell" und "Ankunft auf Maridun" an einigen Passagen noch zu unklar formuliert. Mir als Nichtkenner der einzelnen Quellen erschließt sich nicht, was da stehen soll und außerdem wirkt die Handlung an diesen Absätzen etwas listenhaft. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:20, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich schliebe mich den Worten meiner Vorschreiber an. ツ JunoDiskussion 20:36, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Mit '''1 Pro', 1 Neutral und 3 Abwartend ist die Wahl ergebnislos abgelaufen. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:30, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Februar 2010 (bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 11.02.2010 bis zum 18.02.2010 * : Sehr schön, vielleicht noch einen Beziehungen-Teil. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:25, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Lesenswert ist drin Ad. Ackbar Cantina 19:43, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Wie beim ersten Mal. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Darth Hate 14:26, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist allemal lesenswert. Auch wenn ich gerne Einzelnachweise in ''allen Abschnitten sehen würde, damit der Artikel ein einheitliches Erscheinungsbild abgibt. – Andro Disku 09:48, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Guter Artikel über einen guten Klon! 78.35.158.36 21:20, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) **Nicht stimmberechtigt --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:35, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Die Einleitung finde ich etwas zu kurz und das Bild in der Infobox ist unpassend, vor allem da Bly die komplette Rüstung anhat und man ihn somit nicht sieht. Der Schreibstil ist nicht einheitlich, teilweise sehr gut aber teilweise auch nicht, und in manchen Abschnitten wird nur sehr grob auf das Geschehen eingegangen, in anderen liest man dann unwichtige Einzelheiten, wo dann plötzlich alles sehr erzählerisch gestaltet ist. Es wurde außerdem zwischen erster und zweiter Vergangenheit etwas willkürlich hin und hergesprungen, was ich ein bisschen korrigiert habe. Die Einzelnachweise wurden nur sporadisch eingefügt, was ich immer ein wenig seltsam finde. Ich gebe mal ein Pro, finde aber, dass ein bisschen noch an dem Artikel gefeilt werden sollte. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:10, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) Mit '''6 Für'-Stimmen wird der Artikel klar lesenswert. – Andro Disku 00:04, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Republic Heroes Hallo. Warum wurde meine Quellenhinzufügung denn rückgänig gemacht? Ist die falsch? Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:37, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Ausrüstung es ist im ganzen text nichts über blys ausrüstung(außer ich habs übersehen)? wer noch cool--CC-501 14:44, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Man wird sehen ob da noch was kommt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:49, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::könnte ich das machen?--CC-501 13:50, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Solange ein Artikel nicht als "UC" markiert ist brauchst du keine Erlaubnis um ihn zu bearbeiten. Du solltest dir allerdings vorher überlegen, ob dein Beitrag sinnvoll ist. Eine gute Ergänzung ist bei jedem Artikel natürlich immer willkommen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:53, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Missing info This article is missing info from ''Evasive Action: End Game. As a good article, it needs to be updated. Hanzo Hasashi 21:11, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)